Blue Summer
by NeroPandanmenis
Summary: It's 1982, and Elsa Arendelle had turned 16, two-years before she leaves Hogwarts for good. But what she will learn with her friend that year will affect her step to her throne. After the death of her parents that stormy summer, Elsa Arendelle was crowned ever since, but cursed with the power of ice and sent to Hogwarts to learn how to control that curse before she fill in them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Untelling Dream_

My latest memory of my old self are those that pestered my dream that same summer night of 1979. The dream came all wonders and curiosity of a small child and everything else inviting with familiarity. Then it all ended with that one accidental act and then it all went cold with little detail. They all came haunting every night that winter, each stealing a fragment of my youth and settled each night with no recollection of that repeated dream. Eventually it all lost its place in my past. I only realized years later that it only left behind hint of its existence with no remnant of what it was than a graved past.


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Year with New Mystery in Hogwarts**

 **Prologue- Sky Grew Old Too Soon**

 _"everything will be okay in the end,  
If it's not okay, then it's not the end"_ -Ed Sheeran

* * *

My favorite season was winter. The short season when snows falls and blows. The snowflake falls like white leaves from the sky, and the ground switch place with the sky, where the ground turns white with a hints of blue and the sky turned grey like stone. I remember the short period of time where we built snowmen of a thousand kind and snowballs of a thousand size. That short period of time when snow falls and melt away. That short, short period of time when we wake up to a dark morning sky and slept in a bright night sky. Such a short set of time for you but lasted forever with me.

* * *

 _Jackson Overland_

 _Current Location: New York, New York city  
Midnight: 1:32am _

Jackson leap onto his bed after his short trip to the bathroom. And from that short trip, he failed to fall asleep again. Jackson, would often roll around on bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to sleep. This happens very often, since he is a night owl. Like many privileged teenager, Jackson spent most of his night involving in unnecessary dramas on social medias. Then slept in class, during school, cause it was apparently **_too easy_** for this young man. Though he'd often bragged his intelligence ( _it is very low_ ) to his fairly intelligent friends. However, today was different. Jackson Overland is very fond of his favorite sport: Quidditch. Thus, he needed the energy for his game tomorrow afternoon  
He sigh from frustration, and finally gave up. Jackson can always rest during class, in fact, Jackson have all morning to sleep til' afternoon. Jackson stood up from his bed, and peer through the dark to find his staff. After getting a hold of his staff, Jackson took a quick look at his clock. _1:43,_ he thought, _Just enough for a short adventure through the city._ Like that, this 16 years old young man transform into a... Ghost?  
Yes. A ghost. Jackson Overland was a gifted young man who was given an ability to become a ghost, or rather immortality I suppose. His staff is actually the main possessor of that power, Jackson named it Twinetender, Twiner for short. It was Twinetender that gave Jackson the ability to become one with the dead, to cross the line into the immortal world, to take him in air to soar and fly. It was the staff that chose this young teenager.  
Despite being _the chosen one_ , Jackson Overland bear no ill-willed to awake the dead nor sin as a ghost. Jackson just want to fly, soar like an eagle with the wind and snow. But the sky is only enjoying the season of autumn, not yet for snow that is. This, unfortunately, dissatisfied the _ceaseless_ young teen, for he went into the night for the ice. Jackson became irritated and flew until his eyes began to fall and went back home to bed. How unfortunate, he wished someone would be able to control the ice and wind, someone other than himself, someone to control the sky and weather. He fell asleep, dreaming of nothing.

Jackson Overland woke up 6 in the morning and head his way to school. The school known as the Hogwarts. In this magical world, where there exist witches and wizards, live many young men and women who wish to explore and wield magic. This school Hogwarts, in particular, teaches the young witches and wizards to wield those power. Jackson Overland is one of those wizards who grew up in _this_ magical world, with Hogwarts.  
Jackson live near a small town known as Masrobe Willy, famous by its diversity that was truly well hidden in the big city of New York behind the dancing trees and singing birds. There are no bigger secrets than those hidden witches and wizards. Jackson live farther south from Masrobe Willy, his home hidden by the legs of the elder trees and the arms of the stitch grasses. The house is extraordinary;It appears as if there are three houses disarranged on top of the other, the walls seems thin, the windows bigger than the door itself, the chimney stood out near the top-growing from the side of the house, the roof is barely visible from below, and the house hover over you as you approach the front step. Jackson can only guessed that it's either the elder trees that are holding up the house or the house is enchanted in its own broken way; The house is far too old to stand. Despite its unstable appearance, Jackson had lived there his entirely, even now, and it seems his house continues to protect him and fortify themselves from danger. The house meant a lot to him. Masrobe Willy is a beautiful town yet underpopulated for quite some times because of its location at the most abnormal area of our New York city that anyone hardly approach. It's near the dark forest where the sunlight never reach the ground, and it's an ocean away from Diagon Alley.  
And Jackson had never been good with traveling.

Jackson cut through the air to reach London, hovering over the muggle's streets and houses, and bounced from cars to trees before reaching the hidden wizardry, cobble-stoned alley. He's clearly breaking the only rules that using magic is strictly forbidden, but only _Jack_ can get away from the livings. In fact, he had to. The sea won't ship him to school.  
Jackson landed on the roof of _Ollivanders,_ reformed back into a living teenage boy before jumping down. In front of the narrow and shabby shop. Ollivanders, the second building located on the left side of the cobblestoned road, is a wand shop that sells _Fine Wands since 382_ BC according to the sign in peeling gold next to the door. Jackson entered the shop, expecting to be greeted by his old friend Mr. Ollivander, who also is the famous wand maker, but was meet by an unpleasant sight of a bleached-blonde hair; braided but tied up in a bun, one who stood straight and head held high, dressed in her rich purple sweater; buttoned neatly down, and her round-pale face; enormous pacific eyes. Elsa Arendelle.  
Jackson despises Elsa Arendelle, other than her intellect and wit, she has that chilling feels when near her. Definitely not someone you want to be friend with but here she stands in front of him looking for a wand. Elsa Arendelle is in Ollivanders and buying a wand. Miss Perfect Elsa Arendelle! Jackson is not only speechless but cannot hold back his laughter. He cannot believe that Elsa Arendelle, of all students in Hogwarts, forgot to buy the most important tool for school. Late, in fact. Jackson find this hilarious.  
"Oh dear Arendelle, forgot your wand?" laughed Jackson, slowly approaching Elsa who've just spotted him. Not only is she missing her wand, her book, feather pen, and quill doesn't seem to be within sight, "Or maybe everything."  
Elsa, startled, glanced at him and walk away completely ignoring him, without saying a word.  
"Or actually forgetting someone!" Jackson shouted.  
Elsa continue walking as if nothing has happened and proceeded toward Ollivander. Jackson watches from behind, not expecting anything interesting of course, but he always wonder about Elsa's mysterious being, someone who appears calm and reserved like the start of snow that falls down slowly with every flake landing down silently that cannot be heard but seen. Such a quiet being that can easily be forgotten and missed. Elsa approached Ollivander with such quietness that startled the wand maker who seemed to have been immersed into a book. Jackson watches her until the curiosity died down his eyelids. Jackson went searching through the shelf for a new, replaceable wand, a wand which he will again throw away after his seventh year of Hogwarts, like every year. Each year Jackson have to revisit this old shop for a new and worthy wand for class in Hogwarts, because in his eyes, wand is an unnecessary tools for witch and wizard- a weak, breakable, and a replaceable stick that couldn't serve its owner a lifetime- always has to be chosen than choosing its own master. Though only a few have been discovered and kept due to its loyalty, but only those few would have been an exception, although hard to believe, according to Jackson. Jackson spent a few minute wandering through the west cabin before heading back to the front to request for a wand with a core of the Kelpie hair. Ollivander, of course, gave Jackson what he asked for and had a light conversation with him before Jackson head back out onto the narrow cobblestoned street and went on with his day.  
Jackson stopped by a few more shop to buy his needed supplies before heading to the Hogwarts.

It was 8:56pm when Jackson reached Hogwarts, he is very late for class on his first day of school. He landed on the roof of the Slytherin tower, the tall building that stood out because of its dark features, which perhaps you should call a _dungeon_. It is not only the appearance itself that can scare visitors away, the dungeon is as tall as the entire castle and as black as any moonless night, only some Slytherins like Jackson can find the tower comforting and safe. Afterall, there are close to no window and only one enormous door to enter the tower, the dungeon is built highly secured for the Slytherin house so it is impossible for any intruders to be found inside the dungeon, and a Slytherin can tell you how much they adore a dorm with maximum security. _A secret in it will not die._ Most people, especially those Gryffindors, can not tolerant such buildings to be part of the Great Hogwarts. Too scary to display? Can't be so to the _brave_ Gryffindors.  
The empty yard, closed front gate and, the quiet schoolground tells Jackson that he is indeed much too late to show up to his first period class. He is not angry, not panicking, nor is he worried. Jackson is not concerned at his current state, in fact, being late for class was normal, he wouldn't mind resting on his first day to settle down in his new room and chill. So, Jackson leaped down onto the field, after checking his surrounding, and reformed back into a boy after as soon as his foot met the ground. He opened the large, camouflage front door of the Slytherin tower by whispering his password and went into the dark void. Once he set his foot inside and the door closed shut, the light flickered on from the flame of the hundreds of torches that are placed around him, twirled until it reached the top, not yet 'til the ceiling's visible though. It is the way the dungeon itself greets their comrades back. Although the torches are on,even they fear to bring colors to the whispering walls and grounds, paths are still not visible and a snake must guide you to your given dorm. No matter who lives in this tower, none of the floor nor ceiling are visible, especially the unreachable ceilings, even the most intelligent ravenclaw cannot figure out what is up there nor the bravest gryffindor to fly up there. Sometimes there will be whisper in the mist of a moonless night and it is here in the Slytherin dungeon. Think of the dungeon as a serpent, once you enter the stomach of the most evil you cannot get out unless you're sent out, it's just a mystery with no proven truth ever revealed. Even to get to your dorm, a member must whisper the given password to the unseeing, hidden door for their entrance to appear.  
With a twist of his tongue, a smack of his lip and, a tap of his teeth onto one another Jackson stood in front of a door that the torches unveil to him, the door to his given dorm. Once Jackson stepped inside his dorm a sense of relief help lift the pressure that was held on his chest, suffocating him, and a breeze of fresh air flew up his nostril.  
The dorm was totally different from the common room. It is naturally bright like how every fire on a candlestick should provide and you can feel very safe within these thick stone. The room was wide and open as well. There are three bed lied on the opposite wall from the door, and two closet a few distance beside the door. It is safe to assume that Jackson is not gonna have a dorm room for himself this year again, not that it often happen but there's still hope for the future. Perhaps a decades later. According to the only information provided to Jackson on dorm, Jackson will be sharing room with a new kid name Nueb, that freshman last year whom also got 6 outstanding in his end of the year term report. It's clear that Nueb had already settle in this room from his clothes in the bed to the left, against the wall , nearest to one of the closet. Jackson noted how neat everything was place, from the folded blanket on his bed to the very gold-like shelf of mysterious book and a 6 foot hanger, there he hung his dark woolen jacket. It seems like Jackson's sharing a dorm with a nerdy neat-freak, not complaining though.  
Jackson unpack and finally head out to class.

Jackson got to his first period class by 9:34 he wasn't greeted nicely but scolded on his first day of school. His first period of class was math, Algebra the second was the class, it is not in his peak of interest. After he was scolded unpleasantly by Ms. Gothel, who, he noted, have bouncy, wavy, black hair that smells of an old witch, wore thin fabric red dress, and smooth-milky skin of a beauty. At first glance, she can be seen as a beautiful woman in her thirties but Jackson doesn't like her at first glance, it's either her motherly sass voice or her deep hazel eyes that shows more benevolent than malevolent. Jackson also noted how she swung her hip as she walked up to the front of the classroom and her way with words as she lectures you about math yet through and through she tried she have no words of logic and brain of a mathematician. She can't even talk through a brief 25 minutes of math in a math class and literally stopped at every sentence to say a word or two about herself. It will be no surprise if he see some student to whisper ill of Ms. Gothel.  
In this 25 minutes of boring strange lectures, Jackson's eyes wandering around the classroom. First, his eyes landed on the seat in front of his, a tall skinny boy with gingered hair and bony cheeks, one of the annoying Weasley twin sits in front of him, with names he cannot remember no matter how many Weasleys'. Next Jackson counted how many students were in this class before his eyes wonder to a strange girl a couple seats behind him to the right, around his age perhaps but a little older, but meeting that sparkles and childish eyes betrayed that thought of his. She have long golden hair that are so bright that it looked as if it shines and hair that are long that she had to wear a mini backpack for her hair to keep it off the ground. A strange girl he thought. Finally, Jackson's eyes fell upon a girl two seats to his right. The face wasn't visible but, he could tell by that bleached-blonde hair and thin figures that made her appear so small, it is none other than Elsa Arendelle. That one girl more stranger than any hufflepuffs yet can appear to be more intelligent than most ravenclaws, an annoying one she was. He then question why Elsa Arendelle would share the same class- math class- with him and the other average students. That was enough to distract him from Ms. Gothels' long math lectures.  
He took his exit to the balcony as soon as class came to an end, he went up to meet the open sky.

Jackson didn't showed up to class until the third period, he skipped the second period because he had never been a fan of potions nor showed any interest in learning them. He have Arithimancy in his third period, taught by professor Septima Vector, which was his chosen electives last year but moved to this year due to the requirement of many other classes Jackson missed by slacking. Professor Septima is very strict and unlikable but she never failed to provide the students with more than what was needed, Jackson may not have a thirst of knowledge like many ravenclaws but this class is enough to keep his brain working. Jackson find Arithimancy much more fascinating than a normal math class. This time, Jackson wasn't able to look around the classroom but, he did notice the fourth year Granger, who sat behind him, constantly raising her hand and anxiously waving to answer whatever the professor asked. The class ended with about 10 pages of homework which Jackson knew he wasn't gonna do.

Jackson wasn't gonna skip lunch but stolen a bag full of food and leave to the balcony.  
On his way up the stairs Jackson met many new faces of students who will soon present themselves in the open ceremony tonight, he was able to tell that by those new squeaky freshman voices and clothes that looked almost foreign. He also saw many hufflepuffs who isolated themselves and sat near the edge of the opened windows reading. It was very dangerous because some gryffindors that like to fool around in the hallways may try to push them off, but Jackson could care less about those strange strange hufflepuffs and, in fact, someone might walk up this way like a nice student or teachers and force them inside.  
A fresh breeze of air blew onto him as Jackson got to the balcony, the sweet smells of wet leaves and the small spots of light of the sun hidden from the clouds. Jackson feels free when he meets the open sky. Then at the corner of his eyes, Jackson spots a girl sitting on the edge of the balcony with her legs crossed and reading a book, a beautiful girl who wears blue dress with white sleeves and neatly tied brown pony-tail with a blue bow. She definitely is a looker but she wasn't able to see Jackson, her eyes is glued to the book she's reading. _Another one of those strange strange girl who does not seem to realize the danger of sitting on the edge of the balcony_ , was Jackson's first impressions of her. Eventually the girl did realize that someone was watching and turned to look but by that time Jackson had already escape up to the roof. Jackson wanted to spend his free time alone.  
Climbing up the tall hill of the balcony's roof, Jackson notice the roof of Hogwarts had been renewed and polished, it seems like this year Dumbledore wants to greet the students back and warmly welcome the new first years. Jackson climbed up the steep slope and held onto the tip of the roof, the tip looked deadly enough to warn the student that it is not safe to land up here with your broomstick. The grey clouds hover over Hogwarts. Jackson saw every inch of spotlight was eventually covered up, the sky smells of stranger and he had yet heard a single bird chirp nor flew. Whatever the sky is trying to communicate, Jackson does not like how the sky greet him back- he does not like how Hogwarts sky greets him back. The autumn wind suddenly smells dry and roars as it blew by, and he saw how the trees in the distant began to shed when it is still green. The sky isn't very nice today, but Jackson still chose to rhyme with the sound of the winds. His anger was calmed down by the song of the wind.

Jackson did managed to get to the fourth period class, it was a class to learn about muggles and their world, however he eventually regret it. His fourth period class was an elective that Dumbledore had obstinately chosen for him, he insisted that it was for his goods and that he might open up to see the world differently. Jackson had forgotten all about that _dumb_ class.  
" _You will find use to it soon, if not, someday._ " Dumbledore said to him last year. They were having a brief discussions about that school years, about the students and their behaviors, as Dumbledore walked slower and slower up the stairs when talking and the conversations dragged on longer and longer and eventually the old Dumbledore walked behind Jackson as they chat. Then there came his famous saying, " _All knowledge is good knowledge whether it's Heavenly or Hellish..._ " and up he walked the stairs.  
Professor Charity Burbage was as crazy as ever, Jackson felt illed looking at her every movement and hearing her every speech. She stuttered every time she tried a word and spoke of muggles in an other worldly way, an embarrassment she is to us witches and wizards. Jackson cannot stand the class and noticed how there wasn't much students in this class either. Jackson got out of his seat before the bell ranged and decided that it is the end of school and ditch his fifth period class to his dorm room.  
He did not went back until the open ceremony that evening.

The open ceremony took place that evening during dinner at Hogwarts. The students took their seats at their tables and began eating straight away. The teachers took their seats at the front as well, and the Great Hall was much cleaner than usual- though a few crumbs from the morning had yet been clean. Jackson also took his seat at the Slytherin table, he was the only one that appear to not be eating anything served on the table. He also noticed a few new teachers at the front desk, most of them were very excited just like the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors who are constantly look through the window at the back. Judging from what he saw, Jackson knows that it is impossible for him to get along with any of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs this year _again_ , and he knows which teacher he will not meet face to face this year as well. Though Jackson was quite disappointed that some of the teachers, he did managed to befriend, left this year.  
The door of the Great Hall opened and professor Minerva McGonagall guided those young toddlers inside, traversed through between the ravenclaws and hufflepuffs tables. They looked extra small this year, Jackson could not look past the ravenclaws to see any of those new faces. The students whispered as they walked through. Jackson saw how the hufflepuffs talked more than usual, like always, gryffindors yelling and cheering, being excited for not much of a reason, some ravenclaws scoffed and some slytherins spokes illed of those youngsters. Jackson could care less, like some raenclaws. Jackson spot Arendelle sitting near the corner of the back table staring at the toddlers as they passed by, showing zero interest. Then Jackson saw a tall first year in ragged jacket, he has big blue eyes, a face that shows how uncomfortable he is, and a tied up brown pony-tails. He looked young but too old and tall for a first year, he looked to be around 13, or maybe even 15. Jackson looked at Dumbledore, he show no expression of surprises nor confusions, as calm as his expression is to his small greeting to the newbies. "Hello _._ " he'd say when the first year look up at him. Jackson's eyes shifted to professor McGonagall, she was just strolling through the hall as if nothing abnormal happened. All students in the hall turned their head to the boy, it start with the whispering and then the laughing and eventually the teasing;  
From the corner of his eyes, Jackson saw Malfoy whisper to his friends, "That boy's a peasant, I've seen it and I know it. My father will hear about this!"  
An ugly personality yet chose to make one self feel by speaking ill of other, Jackson thought. Draco Malfoy may be born into a very fortunate, maybe rich enough to buy 6 farms and mansions, but a coward like him is gonna die many death before learning how to not take things for granted.  
The first years stood in front of the halls, facing the professors. All eyes were on the freshmen. Professor McGonagall eventually brought the Sorting Hat, everyone's head were all facing her. The room had also gotten alot more quiet, except the shouting from the hat. "We've got tiny _elves_ this yer' I say'" the hat said, loud enough to shake the ghost awake on this year's ceremony. "O' boy! We've gotten more Slytherin this yer' too? Dis' is gonna be a troublesum' yer' Dumbledor'!"  
 _More Slytherin this year?_ Oh no, Jackson was not as happy as any other Slytherin upon hearing that. "I think I'll be sharing room with more than just a nerd this year," Jackson muttered. And speaking of ghosts, none came out to greet the freshmen and the students this year, in fact, Jackson didn't see much maid in the school after all the slacking around school on his first day. This is a very suspicious first day of a school year.  
"Marmango Kolf Sargent!" Professor McGonagall called out to the freshmen standing, facing her. A short blonde kid with very blue eyes nervously walk up to the hat, his freckles are thick enough to be seen like a patch of sunburn in the middle of his face.  
"C'mer kid! We don' have all day." the hat called out, the boy sweated and quickly ran up the hat and sat down. "Get yer' butt off meh kid! Watch where yer' sitt'n!" Like that, the sorting ceremony start off with anxious freshmen trying to quickly find their place in the school after a scare from the hat, Hogwarts doesn't have much brave ones this year, all nervous wreck yet more gryffindors sorted than the hufflepuffs and ravenclaws. However as an experts at reading people, jackson knew most ravenclaws will be some annoying nerdy quirks than the quiet one.  
"Next! Bustin Newtlet." A slytherin with a very serious face, he doesn't seem to be a talker but not friendly either with such narrow eyes, making him too intimidating to approach.  
"Jim Hawkins."  
The taller boy walked up to the new professor sitting in the front, he was pushed to the side instead and the next student was called to be sorted. Not only is he very suspicious but he have some sort of relation to the professor.  
And the open ceremony ended just like that after the sorting was done, no greeting from the ghost, no interesting show of magic, but a hall of hungry chipmunks stuffing their face. Jackson wonder how the freshmen feel about this school that they heard was free and amazing, they might even be second guessing their choice of school. None of the new professors this year give out their loving face either.  
During their exits, Jackson heard a few talk of the missing people in the portrait at the gryffindor tower. This year is not starting out greatly. No good faces and talks either. _What more can you expect of this school, the fire dancing rapidly to no music, the hallway nearly free, and teachers too quiet to call the wind:; Even the sun set too early._

Once the evening ceremony closed, Jackson nearly unconsciously found himself walking up to the school balcony again, through the tunnels of stairs that have already slept. Each step made an echo and tap, the sound is as tire as Jackson himself. He needed to release himself from all the people and crowd. He wanted to forget about the freshmen, to forget about his new roomates; he doesn't want to meet so he might as well not greet, he doubt they'll be any less suspicious than the other slytherins,


End file.
